Forgotten Memories
by Dancinggirl01
Summary: The box comes up, bringing a new greenie the day after Thomas saves Minho and Alby from the Maze. What happens when a girl shows up to the Glade in a coma state? What happens when this strange girl wakes up? And what happens when she looks at Thomas and asks, "Stiles?" My very first Fanfiction so please tell me what you guys think and give me some tips about my writing! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A loud screeching alarm goes off inside the glade and the gladers immediately head to the box without a second thought. The alarm goes off for what seems like hours to my ears but I know it is not that long. I walk over to Chuck. "What is going on, I thought that the alarms only go off when a new greenie arrives?" He looks over to me and has a scared look in his eyes. "They do." By the looks on everyone's faces I can clearly tell that this was not a normal occurrence and that it, whatever it is, should not be happening.

Suddenly the box comes to a stop with a loud booming sound, echoing throughout the Glade. Abby and Newt walk up to the front and open the huge metal doors in the ground. Everyone steps a little closer, trying to get a glimpse of the newbie that wasn't suppose to come until the end of the month. Since Newt is the closest he gets a better look down in the metal cage. "I can't see anything," he huffs, and with that he jumps into the box.

A few seconds slowly pass. "Bloody hell." "What is it Newt," a random glader asks. "What do you see," asks another. Newt barely whispers, "It's a girl." With that the gladers get excited and some push others out of the way to get a good look. As for me I try to stay back, but my curiosity gets the better of me. I push ahead of the rest. The girl looks about sixteen. She has rich brown hair that is in a braid, an angular bone structure with thin lips and a small nose. I can't see her eyes because she looks as if she is in a coma. She is dressed in a red dress with flower designs, dark leggings, combat boots, and a brown leather jacket.

Suddenly the unknown girl wakes up gasping for breath. She looks around her at all, the gladers. Then she looks at me, a

spark of recognition flashes through her dark chocolate eyes. "Stiles," she questions while looking at me. Then she slips back

into her comatose state.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you shucks get back to work. Nothing to see here." Take a guess at who is yelling, of course its Alby. "Gally, Newt, Clint, Jeff, and you," He yells as he points to me, "take the girl to the Med-Jacks room in the Homestead!" Gally lifts the strange girl up with ease and starts walking away.

Newt quietly walks over to me and looks straight ahead. "Thomas, do you know that girl?" I take a minute to think about it, as far as I can recall, with my memories lost, I can't remember her. I can't even conjure up a thought of her face. "Nothing." He stops me and looks me straight in the eyes with the most hopeful expression I had ever saw. "Tommy, we have been trapped here for three years, always trying to find a way out. If you know that girl, even just a little bit of your memories come out, we could escape. We could finally go home to the families we hope we have. Please Thomas, if you have any idea of who she is, tell us." "You will be the first to know if I remember something Newt. I promise."

We all head into the Med-Hut and Gally places the strange girl on one of the only cots in the room. Everyone gathers around as Clint and Jeff check over the girl and make sure she is in good health. It takes my fellow Gladers about fifteen minutes to check over her. "Okay, time for the Gathering. Thomas, you're coming with us." Alby spoke in such a way the you knew not to disobey his orders, a true leader.

All of us go down the flight of stairs in the Homestead, besides Jeff. He was ordered to stay and watch over the strange newbie. Alby walks into the Gathering room and we all follow suit. The Keepers sit in a half circle row of chairs, all facing one chair in the center in front of them. I assume this is where I will sit so I go to the intimidating chair and take a seat. Alby stands up from his chair in the middle of the half circle and booms, "Let the Gathering begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Time skip**

**(Sorry, I thought that the Gathering scene**

**would be boring so I decided to just skip to after)**

* * *

I walk outside feeling like a criminal. Everyone thought I was lying about not knowing the girl and Gally basically said that I should be banished from the Glade and thrown off of the Cliff. All of a sudden Jeff comes running out of the homestead yelling for Alby. Newt and Alby run to the Homestead and up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. Newt of course limping a little behind. My curiosity gets the better of me and I quietly stalk closer hoping to not be seen. My tiptoeing is proved useless when Newt yells at me to, and I quote, " Hurry the shuck up Thomas!"

I sprint up the stairs to the Med-Hut room and follow the two leaders to the strange girls room. Once we are all there we stop suddenly in our tracks. The girl is gone. What lays in her place was a symbol. It looked like three spirals all connected together with a line marked through it with blood, the girls blood.

Other Dimension

She's gone, she disappeared, how could we have not noticed? My Allison is gone. She has been missing for the last 24 hours, and no one knows where she is. Gerard and Chris Argent have been searching for her along with Derek's pack. Chris has called his whole team down to look for her. We know the kanima has not taken her because it has not made an appearance since Jackson left to live with his aunt Callie for the rest of the year. Strange how that works out. But the Jackson is a kanima thing is not our first priority right now, Allison is.

Honestly, I am losing my mind. Everyone goes out searching for her in the forest when the cops are not around, the missing person fliers haven't got anyone to call, either that or no one has seen her. But I refuse to think like that. Allison is strong, determined, she would never go down without a fight. She's my girl.

If it wasn't for Stiles keeping me busy with school work by threatening to tell my mother about my C average grades and Dr. Deaton making me work longer hours at the vets office, thanks to Stiles, I would have without a doubt lost my humanity and went all terminator wolf. There were no natural clues as to where she went. But supernatural is written all over the crime scene. All we know is that Allison left to go to the bathroom shortly after Stiles took Genards keys from her at the lacrosse game. Me and the other wolves followed her sent to her room at her house. From there, we saw a triskelion with Alison's blood marking a line through it.

* * *

**Author's Note/ Okay, just so you know, I hate author's notes. A lot! So I am going to try and keep this short and sweet and just get on with it.**

**Just so you know, the story line starts when Theasa is supposed to come up in the box, but she dosen't. And it is in the episode of Teen Wolf were Stiles and Derek are trapped in the school's swimming pool by the kanima. If you have not read the Maze Runner or watched Teen Wolf, just know that I am very disappointed that you are reading my fanfiction before the real thing, because I love both series and you should to.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. I just wanted you guys to know that I appriciate all those who review and send me messages and I would like to ask that you keep reviewing. I want to know your input on the story and where you think it will go. Tell me how you want it to go and maybe I can come up with a few ideas to include your wishes. Please tell me what I can do to make my story better and if you can, go and read my other fanfiction called New Girl and tell me what you think about it.**

**One last thing, I want to apologize for boring you and wasting your time to read this but it would mean so much to me if you reviewed. I want to become an author when I am older and I really need some input on my stories.**

**Thanks,**

**Dancinggirl01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, chapter 4 is going to be really short cause I had little time to write. I just wanted you guys to have something to read to appologize for making you wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sincerely****, **

**Dancinggirl01**

**PS Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The first thing that comes back to me is my sense of hearing. I hear a person quietly walking around the room, a few cabinets are opened and closed and the person sighs. A few minutes later I hear the person leave the room. The next thing I have is feeling. I feel some sort of bed underneath me, and not a very comfortable one at that. I smell disinfectant and bleach, with a little bit of a metallic smell, like blood. As soon as I can feel my heavy eyelids I try to open them. It's hard at first, it feels as if they are glued down. But after a few tries I get my eyes to open. Natural light fills the room, a strange room. The walls are made of some type of wood, not painted. And the floors are too. Cabinets and counters are also made of wood and I see handmade cots around me. Some of them with dried blood.

After my quick observation I get up. My back aches and I can tell I haven't moved around in a while because my whole body is stiff. _Leave. _What? _Leave this place. Run into the maze. _I feel like I can't trust the strange voice in my head. Maybe I'm going crazy. _Leave! And hurry, before they return! _I don't know who they are but I feel compelled to listen to the voice in my head. Almost as if I don't have control of my body. I run. Quickly and quietly out the door, not daring to make any sound to alert my captors of my escape. Once outside I see a big open area one side filled with forest, a building with a strong looking lock, and animal pens. To the other side of me is what looks like a slammer and some fields with crops. In the center of the gigantic area is a box, a box in the ground. I see that this foreign territory is surrounded by massive walls and in each side of the wall there are openings. I run to the closest one. And run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update, this is a short chapter I know. I will hopefully be able to work on all of my fanfictions this weekend. Enjoy!**

**-Dancinggirl01**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Run. That's all I know to do right now. Take a left. Another left. Then a right. And on and on it goes, running, it's all I know how to do right now. That voice in my head scared me. I have dealt with werewolves, being a hunter, my aunt being slaughtered before my eyes, yet I can't handle losing my memories. I've tried to get them back ever since I left that big open area, I can see places and people but I don't know times or dates. This is all so confusing. My thoughts are running through my head so fast that I don't even know what to make of them. I feel as if a part of me is gone, it's like losing a limb, but worse because I can't remember anything but my name. My name is Allison, Allison Argent. And I am truly terrified that I am losing my mind.

After a few more hours of running and I stop and sit down, leaning against the enormous walls surrounding this gigantic maze. _Allison. _Huh? _Allison...hurry. _Okay, creepy, weird voice in my head came back, that is just great. Note my sarcasm. _Allison, listen! You must hurry. _Okay that's it! Tell me what you want creepy voice in my head then go away! _Focus Allison, you must remember. And hurry, time is running out!_

Remember what? My memories, how am I supposed to do that? _Focus. _Of course, just focus. That's all there is to it. Okay, lets start with the basics. My name is Allison Argent. I am sixteen years old. Okay, ummm...my favorite color is green. I enjoy gymnastics and archery. I have a mom and dad, both who love me very much and would do anything to keep me safe.

Alright, not very interesting stuff. _Dig deeper Allison, your life depends on it. _If that voice is going to keep talking to me I might as well name it. What is a good voice in my head name? Let me think...Kelly, no. Kimberly, no. Kayla, Katherine? No, what is a good name? _Kate. _Kate, that's a good name. Kate, the voice inside my heads name is Kate. **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for not giving up on me and patiently waiting for me to get back to writing, you guys are awesome. I will try to write a lot so that you guys can get more of the story ASAP. Don't forget to tell me what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen next. Enjoy! :) **

**Sincerely****,**

**Dancinggirl01**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Think. Thinking. Thought. Okay, this is not working. How do you remember your past when you don't have any memories? _Try harder! _ Okay, okay. Jez. Moody. _Start with the little things. _Okay. My name is Allison Argent. _We already established that. _I'm trying here! When I was five my dad got me my first bow and set of arrows. I learned how to shoot a gun at the age of eight. My family moves around a lot because of my father's job. My father's job is...is...hunting. My father's job is hunting the supernatural.

**Minho pov.**

Where would a teenage girl run in a maze when she wakes up in a metal box surrounded by teenage boys in a foreign place, also surrounded by gigantic walls and then pass out, only to then wake up again in another strange place called the Med-jack hut in a place called the Homestead located in the Glade in the middle of who knows where? I guess it's a good thing I am the Leader of the Runners. And to think, I thought I was going to get to relax on my day off.

And they just had to make me take the old Greenie, the one who is to blame for this whole mess, Thomas. Isn't today just going to be a great day? Not.

**Thomas pov. **

Here I am running with the most sarcastic guy in the Glade, Minho. Don't get me wrong he seems like a great guy. But man, he looks pissed right now. If looks could kill, I would be six foot under right now. He's probably just upset that Alby made him run on his day off. And that I was volunteered to go with him. Against my will of course. "Crazy brown haired girl where are you?" "Seriously Minho? You really think she is just going to come out and..." Well would you look at that.

**Allison pov.**

My boyfriend Scott is a werewolf. He was turned by Peter at the beginning of the school year. Derek, Peter's nephew, killed Peter. Derek is now the alpha. Peter killed my aunt before he died. Stiles is Scott's best friend. Lydia is my best friend. Jackson was Lydia's boyfriend. Danny is Jackson's best friend. The kanima is a lizard type thing that was supposed to be a werewolf. It was trying to kill us. Genard is my grandfather. He was at the lacrosse game with me. I gave his keys to Stiles. _Yes. Keep going. _

I remember I had to use the restroom. I got up and walked down the bleachers.

_Flashback_

_As I walked toward the school I feel a presence nearby. I sigh into the cold air and I can see my breath. All of a sudden I get a text from Lydia. 'SOS. Come to my car as quick as you can!' I get a gut wrenching feeling as I read her text. I know I have to hurry. I run as quick as I can to Lydia's car. As I get closer a strong feeling of anxiety overcomes me. Something bad is about to happen I just don't know what. Ignoring the feeling I run and get into the passenger side of Lydia's car. I look over to her. "Lydia what wrong?" Lydia looks at me with regret and sorrow. All of a sudden she is crying. "I'm so sorry Allison. I can't control it. I can't control them." "What? Lydia what's wrong? Just tell me what's wrong..." "I can't tell you. Something is about to happen...and I won't remember doing it." _

_"What Lydia? Tell me what you are going to do," I try to get her to calm down and tell me what was wrong but she won't listen. "I am truly sorry Allison. I truly am. You are the most amazing friend I have ever had. I am sorry for what I must do," she stops for a minute and takes a deep breath then looks me straight in the eyes, "They won't let me go Allison. I am trapped and I don't even know it, they are controlling me and I have no choice but to do as they say. Even if I could fight it, I won't remember what I wanted to fight in a few minutes. They take away my memories so that I can never figure it out and get help. I need help. I must take you home. They will do the rest. I'm so sorry I have to do this to you." "What are you going to do to me Lydia? You would never hurt me." What could possibly be doing this to her, and what does she mean? "Goodbye Allison. I am going to miss my best friend. " And everything goes black. _

_End of Flashback_


End file.
